Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron125.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Tue, Oct 27, 1998 13:38 EST From: RonDMoore Message-id: <19981027133848.13898.00000156@ng106.aol.com> <> Solok is not a racist anymore than Spock was. <> We see many, many starships that are almost entirely populated by Humans, why couldn't there be ships crewed entirely or almost entirely by Vulcans? The Intrepid was an all-Vulcan crew in TOS. <. You're reaching to make a point. Solok's gripe was with Sisko first and Humans second. He held a grudge as long as Sisko did, which may be illogical but is not racist. Also, the analogies to 20th century Earth-bound racism begin to break down when you consider that these are different species we're talking about here, not different races of the same species. Granted, we sometimes use the tensions between aliens as a metaphor for our own contemporary problems, but that metaphor only goes so far. Some aliens are definitely and quantitatively superior to others in the Trek galaxy and the observation of that point is not analogous to racial hatred as we experience it today. Vulcans are superior to Humans in many ways. That is a fact, not a racial slur. <> We talked about the parallels, but we also talked about various other myths and legends as we worked through the Sisko backstory. <> There will be more to come on this subject. <> In "Prodigal Daughter" you'll get a chance to see Ezri's family and see exactly what her life was like prior to her joining. <> We knew it would air close to the series, but didn't know it would be the same week. The entire writing staff was poised to go to Game 5 -- which left Ira, Rene, and I in the odd position of rooting against the Yanks in Game 4. Serves us right. <> We only had one test screening on both "Generations" and "First Contact" and in both cases, I'd say the results only confirmed what we already knew. In the first instance, we knew we had a problem with the ending and the test audience said the same thing. The results then prompted the studio to let us reshoot the ending and it's doubtful that would've happened had we not had the screening at all. In the second instance, we were all high on the film and the screening told us that we had a hit on our hands, so there was a great deal of relief spread around the lot. I personally have mixed feelings about the whole testing process. There are some aspects to it that seem like dubious propositions, such as the "focus group" selected at the end. Usually a group of 10 to 15 are selected for intensive questioning after the rest of the audience are dismissed. These sessions quickly devolve into seminars on "the film I wish I'd seen" or "other films I liked" instead of meaningful comment on the film that was just shown. Testing is a fact of life, due to the enormous amounts of money at stake for the studio, however, and one has to simply take the good with the bad. <> I doubt any of us will write the lyrics unless we have to and the music was done by David Bell. <> I think you'd have to deal with Paramount publicity for that. Call 213-956-5000 and ask for Star Trek publicity. <> The theory is that a red uniform denotes someone who is on the career path for eventual command of a ship, station or base. Under that notion, a command- bound officer could be assigned to any position as part of his or her training. <. I was very happy with it. My own criticism of the show is that I didn't spend enough time with Solok before or during the game. He should've been a stronger presence in the show so that when he gets his just desserts in the end you feel like he really had it coming. It also would've been nice to have had the Sisko/Kasidy scene in which he revealed the backstory an act earlier in the show so that you understood what was driving him a little sooner. But overall, it accomplished what I wanted it to. Moore, Ronald D.